battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk (Insane)
Berserk is the third Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 9th of every month. Battleground Note that the Crazed Axe Cat spawns at the beginning. It is highly recommended to bring a Rich Cat, a Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU to the battle. It should be noted that if you have more than two types of meatshields (Eraser Cat and Crazed Wall Cats), the main threat is the Shy Boy rush in the beginning of the game. These Shy Boys are the ones responsible for bringing down your defenses. Strategies *Bahamut Cat is your main attacking force. *It is recommended to bring about 4 meatshields (Jiangshi Cat is incredibly useful). Fill up the rest with cats like King Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, etc. Rich Cat and Cat CPU are recommended because tons of money will be given after killing a Shy Boy. You will see that your enemy is going to get so close to your base in the fight. *Anti-Red cats with Weaken abilities such as Onmyoji Cat will help a lot in this stage. *Eraser Cat at level 20+10 and Crazed Macho Cat and Crazed Wall Cat at level 20 can't stall three Shy Boys. *Angry Delinquent Cat can be a decent counter to the Shy Boys. *Elemental Duelist Cats can kill the Shy Boys very quickly. At level 30, a single Duelist can kill them in 24 hits. Strategy 1 *Lineup: Macho Cat level 25, Wall Cat level 28, Crazed Macho Cat level 20, Crazed Wall Cat level 20, Dancing Flasher Cat level 32, Angry Delinquent Cat level 17, King Dragon Cat level 35, Holy Valkyrie Cat level 30 (must be in True Form), Crazed Bahamut Cat level 30 and Majestic Zeus level 29. * Note that it's not recommended to use this strategy if the player can't replace the missing cats with similar ones or their units are in insufficiently leveled. * Items: Speed Up, Rich Cat, Cat CPU and Sniper the Cat. * Start off by turning off Speed Up and Cat CPU. Then continually send Crazed Macho Cat and Crazed Wall Cat. You should be able to stop Crazed Axe Cat until Sir Seal comes. Send a Dancing Flasher Cat to kill the Seal and all the meatshield you have. By the time Shy Boy appears, your wallet should be full. Spam everything except for Holy Valkyrie Cat. When Shy Boy starts rapidly biting your cats, send Holy Valkyrie Cat. *Turn on CPU and Speed Up. Dancing Flasher Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat and Holy Valkyrie Cat should be able to freeze Shy Boy in time, while Crazed Bahamut Cat, Majestic Zeus and King Dragon Cat will provide good firepower. Continue this cycle and you will succeed. Strategy 2 (ft. iCat & Paris Cat) *Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, King Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat, iCat and Paris Cat. *Just stall the boss for money at the beginning. When the Shy Boys come out, start spamming King Dragons and spawn Bahamut along with your meatshields, and whenever you feel the Shy Boys are too close from your cats, spam iCats and Paris Cats to push them back. The problem is, the boss got a longer range than Paris and iCat, so only use them when the Shy Boys are too close. Oh, and about the other enemies, free money. Strategy 3 (ft. Ururun Cat and Paris Cat) :Warning: Have 30-90 Cat Food with you before starting the battle. :You'll need all Treasures from Empire of Cats or else it will take much longer. :If you don't have Ururun Cat, watch Nurse Wuffa's walkthroughs on it. Tweak his strats a little bit, don't worry if you have to spend Cat Food, it's totally worth it. Beware, for Ururun costs as much as an Uber to upgrade. Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Gato Amigo, Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Delinquent Cat (Optional, but helps a lot. If you don't have him, use something else that can freeze Red or Floating.), Bahamut Cat and Ururun Cat. This may take up to 10 minutes. Recommended items: Rich Cat, Speed Up (if you are impatient) and Cat CPU (must bring, or else you are dead meat) Crazed Axe Cat will spawn at the beginning, so start spamming Crazed Wall Cats and nothing else. The Crazed Wall Cats should be just enough to stop it in its tracks. Do this until 2 Sir Seals spawn (wait until they are stacked up). Now spawn Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat, Paris Cats, Dragon Cats and everything else. Don't forget to spam all of your meatshields. At this point, 2 Shy Boys should be munchin' on your meatshields, and this is where your trouble will start. When a 3rd Shy Boy comes, turn on the Cat CPU, your defenses will most likely get destroyed, unless you are super lucky, in which case just watch. If you are unlucky or just bad at the game, the Shy Boys will destroy your base and you will lose. Just use continues, the Crazed Axe should have 95-99% of its health, but not to worry, just watch the Cat CPU do its work. 1 Bahamut Cat and an Ururun Cat should die during the process. If not, good for you. Don't worry about money either, each Shy Boy death should replenish your money. This level half relies on luck, because if Delinquent Cat doesn't do his freezing and if Ururun doesn't knockback the enemies enough, you will lose. If the enemy gets too close to your base and you think you still have a chance at beating Crazed Axe, close the application and go back into The Battle Cats, which will allow you to restart without using Cat Food. If you already used Cat Food to continue, it will save. At this point, there's not really much left to the level. If Crazed Axe gets knocked back too far and you can't deploy any more, turn off the Cat CPU and manually meatshield, because your Paris Cats will die and you won't have to deal with the deploy limit. Then after a few more rounds of meatshielding, turn the Cat CPU back on. The Crazed Axe should die at around here, if all of your cats are max-leveled. Unit levels: *Crazed Macho: 20 *Crazed Wall: 20 *Gato Amigo: 20 *Macho Cat: 20+8 *Wall Cat: 20+6 *Paris Cat: 30+1 *King Dragon Cat: 20+16 *Delinquent Cat: 12 *Bahamut Cat: 20 *Ururun 30 * Strategy 4 ft. Thundia Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Butterfly Cat, Paris Cat, Angry Delinquent Cat, Island Cat, Thundia (or any other Uber Rare that deals massive damage to Red) and Bahamut Cat. Bring a Rich Cat and a Cat CPU; wait to kill a couple of Sir Seals before you turn the Cat CPU on. Spawn tons of meatshields when Crazed Axe Cat is near the base, then spawn Thundia or Bahamut, kill the first couple of Sir Seals, turn the Cat CPU on and watch. Strategy 5 ft. Date Masamune Row 1: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, Macho Cat/Mohawk Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat/King Dragon Cat Row 2: Crazed Whale Cat/Island Cat, Cyborg Cat/Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, Date Masamune, another Uber Rare/Holy Valkyrie Cat/Ururun Wolf Items: Cat CPU At the beginning, spawn some Crazed Walls to stall the Crazed Axe Cat. Save up money for Date Masamune. Send him out to kill the Sir Seals and get you some money. Spawn Bahamut and spam all of your meatshields. After you gain money, send out your final Uber/Ururun Wolf/Holy Valkyrie, then turn on the Cat CPU. It should continue the battle for you. Walkthroughs *Cheese Strategy: https://youtu.be/bkqFk4Tii7U References *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01019.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages